megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Jin Shirato
|englishva= }} Jin Shirato is a character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Antagonist **''Persona 3 (Manga): Antagonist **Persona 3 The Movie: Antagonist **Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-'' / -Souen no Kesshou-/''Chapter 4: Ai no Seiyaku/Final Chapter: Hekikuu no Kanata e: Antagonist **Persona 3: Shadow Cry: Protagonist Design Jin has short dark blue hair with the right side being slicked back and dark blue eyes. He is taller than Chidori and shorter than Takaya. He wears a green jacket with black straps with two dis-attached sleeves, and navy blue pants with a black pocket, and black shoes. He also wears orange-tinted glasses with black frames. He is always seen carrying a silver briefcase. While his age, as with Takaya and Chidori, is unknown, he seems to be older than SEES, as he refers to Mitsuru as 'little lady', making him at least 18 or 19. Personality Jin's most prominent trait is his loyalty to Takaya, to the degree of a zealot. Jin shows to be quite intelligent being the information gatherer of Strega and web author of the Revenge Request website. He is very adept at locating their victims. Although, despite his intelligence, Jin is shown to have a very aggressive disposition as well as sharing the same misanthropic views as Takaya, though he is more rational than the latter, acting as a voice of reason to Takaya's more impulsive behavior. He dislikes SEES, calling them hypocrites. Also in battle with Jin, if he is very near KO, he will complain that he lost to 'these amateurs' again, despite not having actually lost yet. This would make Jin an example of an enemy who knows when he's beaten. Profile ''Persona 3 Jin is Takaya Sakaki's faithful right-hand man, and a member of Strega alongside Takaya and Chidori Yoshino. Jin acts as his tactical adviser and the webmaster of "Revenge Request". He uses hand grenades and other small bombs in battle, and is also a skilled computer hacker. He is "well-known" on the internet, according to Akihiko Sanada. Fuuka Yamagishi in particular recognizes the name Jin from her time online. In the Japanese version, Jin speaks in dialect, suggesting that he may originally hail from Osaka or any other city in the Kansai area. Jin appears very eager to be rid of SEES, since he believes that they are hypocrites who don't appreciate their own power. However, he is rational enough to limit Takaya's actions when necessary. Whenever Takaya takes a reckless approach, Jin is there to hold him back and remind him of what they are truly there for. Jin is a zealot with strong belief in Takaya's goals. He is fiercely loyal to Takaya for "showing him out of darkness" and helping him through the Kirijo Group's experiments. In spite of this, he often inadvertently helps SEES by revealing important information. It is Jin who informs the Protagonist about the truth behind Strega, their involvement in the coming of Nyx, and Shuji Ikutsuki's real allegiance. Takaya and Jin had their first official battle with SEES during the Full Moon Operation on November 3rd; the two leapt off the Moonlight Bridge, refusing to surrender, following their defeats. They revealed themselves alive when Chidori led SEES to Tartarus; displeased with Chidori being emotionally attached to his enemy, Takaya shot Junpei, who only survived once Chidori sacrificed her life to save him. Takaya and Jin fled the scene. Near the end of the game, on the 258th floor of Tartarus, Jin confronts SEES in battle. After losing, he demands that SEES finish him off. Jin reveals that in order to better understand the Dark Hour, the Kirijo Group rounded up kids on the streets and gave them special powers in order to investigate Tartarus. However, they had to take experimental medication so that their powers wouldn't kill them; only Strega survived out of the original hundred. Everyone is surrounded by Shadows, and Jin orders SEES to flee instead of dragging him away. He kills himself by setting off a grenade that holds back a horde of Shadows in Tartarus. In battle, he uses grenade bomb as his regular attack to deal fire damage instead of physical. His Persona, Moros, can use Fire and Darkness attacks as well as buffing attack power of his own or Takaya's. Stats Nov 3rd = |-| Jan 31st = Battle Quotes Full quotes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obk2aD4T6lE * You're pissing me off. * Hahaha! * Die! * Go to hell! * It's my turn! * It ends here! * Not good enough! * You're gonna pay for that! * I'm not done yet. * Go! * This is the end of the line for you. * There's no cure for stupidity. * Playtime's over, kids. It's time for the real deal. * Oh, you're gonna pay for this! * Shit... These guys are tougher than I thought. * Son of a bitch... * This is it. I ain't holdin' back. * I've improved since our last fight. You can't hide your weaknesses from me. * I excel at data analysis. I don't need no Persona to find your weaknesses. * Damn you. You've covered up all your weaknesses. Are you too afraid to face them? * You think you're tough? I won't lose this time. * No, I ain't finished yet. Come on! * Dammit! * Moros! Gallery Trivia *Being left-handed, he is one of the two Persona-users in the game who uses the Evoker with his left hand (the other being Akihiko Sanada of SEES). In addition, his Persona Moros has only the left arm and is thus left-handed, too. *His surname means "White Door." *If the party equips accessories to block each character's weaknesses (such as Mitsuru's to Fire), Jin will complain about them doing so. However, this can occur right before he claims that they can't hide your weaknesses from him. *Him being of the Hermit Arcana may be a reference to his proficiency at technology and the shut-in stereotype, suggesting Jin does not do much with his time other than using the computer. *There is a small error during the battle with Jin on the Moonlight Bridge. It shows in the analysis that Jin is the Fortune Arcana, instead of Hermit. * In ''Persona 3: the Weird Masquerade -Gunjou no Meikyuu-, he appears to be skilled at martial arts without his main weapon. * In Persona 3 The Movie, it is revealed his experiment number was Subject no. 01A057. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3 Enemies Category:Persona 3 FES Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Enemies